


He Burns at Dawn

by J_Wolfenstein



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Control Issues, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Wolfenstein/pseuds/J_Wolfenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka learns how far Zuko will go to feel like he belongs. Sokka POV, One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Burns at Dawn

God his mouth is warm...!

I watch his head move slowly between my legs, his motions  
still hesitant but filled with determination. It's obvious   
he's never had to do this before... But he's really not half  
bad, all considering. It's his heat that really gets to me.

His mouth is burning my flesh, his rolling tongue feels like  
the caress of a flame... Or at least how I imagine fire must   
feel to him when he's in control of it. My own hand lifts and  
idly brushes back his shaggy dark bangs, touching the scar  
that lies beneath.

He flinches and draws back, leaving me cold and shivering in  
the early morning air, all but saluting the coming dawn. He's   
panting low, matching my own breaths and pinning me with those  
eyes that are as bright as molten gold. He didn't like me   
touching him there... it pained him, even if it is only residual.

I think I'm smiling lightly, tipping my head to the side and   
taking a long look at him. I think I'm making him nervous...  
He's loosing his nerve.

"Don't think about it..."

I keep my voice low, offer my hand in hopes of drawing him closer  
again. I want his mouth back on me... I want that heat.

He turns his head away, and I can tell he's having one of those   
inner battles with himself. If he thinks too hard on his actions,  
I have no doubt he'll walk away from this. Sighing low, I stand  
from his bed and step the short distance separating us on the dark  
stone floor, my hand once more reaching out and slipping through  
his hair, gripping the strands just enough to turn his head back  
around.

His eyes are on mine once more, staring up at me as he remains  
on his knees.

Damn, he has no idea what he looks like right now.

A kneeling Prince, golden eyes full of an uncertainty and a lack of self  
confidence he can't seem to overcome. I can see why Aang pities  
him even after all we've been through. Despite his flaws... Zuko  
has lost just as much of himself to this war as we have.

He wants so badly just to be accepted. He pines to belong...

I smile again, understanding why he approached me. Why he brought me to  
his bed tonight. Why, despite his title and all his pride, HE is the  
one kneeling.

"...Come on... Don't stop yet."

My fingers caress his scalp slowly, and it seems to give him a chill  
in his very core. He closes his eyes, taking in a low, deep breath  
before tipping his head up once again, his lips parting just enough  
to offer a silent invitation.

I feel my muscles flex and tighten, even my cock seeming to draw more  
rigid. Keeping my hand on his head, I shift myself close enough to rest  
against the warm cushion of those lips, sighing with pleasure as his head  
slides forward to draw me into that hot embrace once more.

Damn is he eager to please...

He could still use some instruction, but that can wait...

The dawn light is breaking through the window cut out of   
the stone, the sun having risen enough to shine down into  
the canyon that keeps the air temple so well hidden.

Zuko inhales deeply through his nose as the warm, pale light  
plays over one side of his body, it's very touch seeming to  
invigorate him; give him renewed strength. His lighter skin  
almost appears to bronze and glow from within.

He's burning now.

So hot, I feel as though I may begin to melt... As though his  
fire is spreading across my skin, lighting up my nerves, boiling  
in my veins and reducing my bones to mere ash. I have to lean on  
his shoulders with both hands for support now. My legs won't hold  
me; they're trembling so hard!

My fingers curl into the toned muscle of his shoulders, my own hips   
rolling to meet his mouth as he picks up the pace, confidence now  
boosted.

I admit I'm a bit embarrassed by the noise that escapes me... it's  
strangled and weak... A sound of helplessness to his merciless   
mouth wrapped around me, drawing on the fluid that rushes out   
to meet his stroking tongue.

He draws back again and turns his head. I think I hear him spit,  
but I'm too woozy to pay much attention to it. My legs refuse to   
hold me any longer and I sink to cold floor on my knees; shivering  
from more then just the icy bite of stone below me.

He's watching me. I can feel the intense burn of those eyes. I glance  
upward and catch the hint of a smug smile before it vanishes and he   
looks away, his gaze now focused out the window. He's proud of himself,  
but the red hue tinting his cheeks is rather obvious. I grin slowly and  
shift forward, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a rough,  
and appreciative kiss. He stiffens against me, tense and surprised... but  
that's not the only reaction I feel in him.

"...I wonder how hot you can really get..."

My voice is shallow, raw... but I can see his lips part and eyes dilate   
just enough to know I've sparked at least his body's interest. Before he  
can answer, I push him back on the floor and work on his pants. I'll teach  
him a few things myself. My name forms on his lips, but my own mouth is   
already on him, drawing him deep... And in the dawn light, he burns for me alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to transfer my fics from FF.net under the sn: Urban Shaman. This was my very first AtLA fic I ever wrote and I was quite pleased with it. I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to working on many more fics for you all in the future!


End file.
